I want to stay Little
by AlyssC01
Summary: A small girl's musings in the last class of the afternoon. SAF


I want to stay Little.   
  
AUTHOR: AlyssaC  
EMAIL: alyssac01hotmail.com   
WARNINGS: Do not make friends with strange people who wear funny polka dotted hats. Where latex gloves when working with carcinogens (Lab chemicals that cause cancer). Do not play tag with a Great Dane. Oh, dope. I forgot. Story warnings… Off course. Nope. None. Except perhaps a memory trip to that last of the day school period that just wouldn't end!  
STATUS: Done – good grief, it's not even a page long!   
FEEDBACK: Please, but nothing negative if you can't help it.   
Mama always said, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.   
DISCLAIMER: I own the class. I own the teacher. I own all the children in the class and I own this poem – essay thingy. Mine mine mine. I just don't own the story in which this is written and, I don't own Johnny Depp. 'sniff-sniff'   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I do take a long time to get started. This was written today, finished today and posted today. I was supposed to study for GTS 251 (today) – which I did do because I had a semester test (Today) when this scene literally assaulted me. Although it is not a sequel, it links up to another one of my stories 'To Dance with Lords and Ladies'. You'll understand this if you read the first chapter's intro.  
This is dedicated to those who have read my story (go read it quickly then this means you!). I hope it gives you more insight into the way Joanie thinks. I actually just wrote this scene for the 'I want to…' topic.   
Oh yes. This is also dedicated to all the English Teachers in the world who had to face the wrath of a tired and irritated class.   
  
"Okay class, settle down." The English teacher said as she took her place in front of the board. "I have an assignment for you today."   
  
A usual murmur of mumbled – end of the day – protests rose up from the class but the teacher gave it her usual treatment.   
  
"None of that now," she said sternly, "it's a very short assignment." She turned to the board. "I want a poem – or an essay – from you on the topic: 'I want to…'." She wrote the words down on the board and turned to her unhappy class.   
  
A girl in front of the class put up her hand.   
  
"I want to what?" She queried as the teacher gave her permission to speak.   
  
The woman shrugged. "Anything you want." She said non-comically. "It can be from: 'I want to be an astronaut' to 'I want to have a hug from Johnny Depp'. It's really up to you."   
  
A boy in the back of the class put up his hand but spoke before she gave him permission.   
  
"How 'bout 'I want to be outta here'?" He drawled, drawing snickers from some of his more unruly classmates. The teacher was unphased.  
  
"If you can elaborate on it in no less than a hundred and twenty words." She said dryly and returned to her desk. "When you're done, you can hand in your papers and leave. Be sure to proofread it though and preferably write a second draft. This will go into your portfolio. You can start."  
  
There was a rustle of papers and pencil cases being opened in a hurry as the general mob of the class rushed ahead to ramble off their assignments in sacrifice for freedom.   
  
One particular girl sat very still though as she stared at the words on the wall. Joanie-Ellen sniffed and turned her attention to the world through the window. There was a vacant look in her eyes as she observed the outside realm. Then, brown eyes sparkled to life as she smiled and picked up her pen. Without a second's hesitance she leaned forward and began to write…  
  
I want to stay little…   
  
I want to stay little,   
So that I can never forget the value of being lifted upon another's shoulders when I can't see.   
I want to stay little,   
So that I can meet new people willing to help me reach beyond that which I can not grasp.   
I want to stay little,   
So that I can never loose sight of those lower than others.   
I want to stay little,  
So that when I have to be carried by those around me I won't be too much of a burden.   
I want to stay little,   
So that I can appreciate it when my friends make me feel tall.   
I want to stay little.   
  
AN: Now, the rest is up to you. Ready, steady… PRESS GO! 


End file.
